BLOOD
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Mereka bilang cinta itu indah. Dusta! Cinta itu menakutkan, sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih bila hanya tersirat tak mampu terlontar. Bagian tertusuk seribu sembilu tajam. Setangkai mawar putih aku persembahkan untukmu. Sebagai suatu siratan ketulusan cintaku kepadamu. KyuMin-BL-Mpreg-Rate M
1. Chapter 1

_**BLOOD**_

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (2** **6** **th)**

 **Lee Sungmin (28 th)**

 **Cho Minhyun (5 th)**

 **Choi Siwon** **(** **27** **th)**

 **Lee Donghae** **(2** **8** **th)**

 **Support Cast : All member of Super Junior, Member of TVXQ, Member of BAP, Member of BTS, Member of SNSD, Member of Red Velvet, Member of f(x), etc.**

 **Other Cast : Untuk nama-nama yang tidak author cantumkan di Support Cast author taruh di bagian ini, oke. Cast ini mungkin akan terus bertambah dan berubah sesuai jalannya cerita. Ya, hanya untuk bagian Other Cast saja yang berubah dan bertambah.**

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus dari khayalan aneh author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime-Action, Blood, Hurt-Comfort.**

 **Theme : Police Kyu, Detective Min, Friendship, Family, M-P** **reg,** **etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Mereka bilang cinta itu indah. Dusta! Cinta** **itu menakutkan, sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih bila hanya tersirat tak mampu terlontar. Bagai tertusuk seribu sembilu tajam. Setangkai mawar putih aku persembahkan untukmu. Sebagai suatu siratan ketulusan cintaku kepadamu.**

 **Warning :** **BL (BoysLove), berbagai Typo(s) yg menjengkelkan, alur cerita aneh, M-Preg, Update molor, etc.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **BLOOD**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Pada saat jarum jam mengambil alih keheningan di sekitar. Peluh terus berjatuhan dari keningnya. Menetes perlahan melewati garis wajah, terjatuh menyapa borgol besi yang terpaut di sepasang pergelangan tangan. Dia terpaku, mencoba menghentikan waktu. Namun termangu di tempat. Hanya mampu terdiam menunduk, merafalkan sebaris lantunan doa. Mengharap belas kasih Tuhan akan nasib yang akan dia terima sesaat lagi.

Barisan pria paruh baya berbalutkan jubah hitam dengan garis melingkar di kerah leher berwarna merah yang berjajar rapi di depan. Seolah bagaikan barisan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sedang menunggu jarum jam menyentak posisi mereka. Sorot mata yang teralih kepadanya, menghentikan aliran darahnya. Dia semakin tergugu, bergetar hebat di kursinya. Jari jemari yang saling bertaut, meremas, saling menyapa jari satu ke yang lain.

Mencoba menghantarkan kesadarannya melalui jari yang saling terpaut erat. Dia menahan gemuruh hatinya, menahan semua umpatan marah atas ketidakadilan yang merajam nasib buruknya. Dia sudah cukup terpuruk pada takdir yang enggan memihak keluarganya. Sepanjang usianya yang ke 35 tahun. Dia terus hidup berlindungkan rumah sederhana di pinggir kota. Dihimpit krisis ekonomi, sementara kebutuhan hidup terus berteriak minta dipenuhi. Dia yang hanya seorang tukang angkat barang berbekalkan kekuatan fisik serta ketahanan tubuh dari sinar matahari.

Bersusah payah membanting tulang demi menghidupi ibu, istri dan dua anaknya. Namun, sebaris gerutuan tidak pernah dia lontarkan. Lekuk indah yang setiap pagi membayangi wajahnya, cukup memberitahukan dunia bila dirinya mampu menjalani hidupnya. Mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya serta membahagiakan mereka.

Tentu saja. Sebelum sebuah tragedi naas melenyapkan lekuk indahnya. Bermula dari ajakan seorang teman yang berniat melepaskan dirinya dari kepenatan duniawi sejenak. Si teman mengajak dirinya ke sebuah kedai minuman. Meneguk beberapa gelas sampai pada akhirnya melayang tak sadarkan diri kemudian sempoyongan di pinggir jalan. Kesadarannya teralihkan. Tetapi, dia masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Benar, malam itu ponselnya berdering. Seorang majikan yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya menghubungi dirinya. Berkata melalui telepon, jika wanita itu meminta bantuannya.

Bagaimana kepalanya tidak mengangguk? Saat bayangan beberapa lembar _won_ langsung merayapi otaknya, mengingat anak keduanya tidak dapat lagi menikmati nikmatnya segelas susu sejak dua hari silam. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan itu. Salah satu tangan menumpu tiang listrik, menggelengkan kepala sejenak. Berupaya mengembalikan kesadaran.

Sampai pada pintu rumah si majikan. Bibirnya terbungkam, kepalanya mendadak pening, dan sepasang mata terbuka lebar. Seketika kesadarannya kembali. Malam itu, dia melihatnya. Sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang pernah dirinya temui beberapa kali di layar televisi.

Rasa takut menggerogoti tubuhnya, kakinya melemas hanya mampu terpaku di tempat. Hingga disaat dua polisi menemukan dirinya beserta si majikan yang tergolek lemah di depan pintu rumah si korban. Dia tidak sanggup berucap, setiap lontar kata yang terhembus terdengar gagap. Mengukuhkan prasangka si polisi dan di mulailah ketidakadilan ini.

"Saudara Choi Baek sil." Seruan di depan mengembalikan dirinya dari asal muasal semua kejadian tersebut.

Choi Baek sil menengadahkan kepala, sorot matanya berbayang berusaha melunturkan setiap bukti yang hakim terima. Mencoba menggerakkan hati sang penegak hukum. Dia tidak bersalah, dia bukan seorang pembunuh. Berulangkali berteriak menyerukan semua pembelaannya.

Tetapi, mereka bergeming. Apa yang mereka pandang di tempat kejadian? Menjadi bukti utama yang meleburkan setiap bait pembelaan yang terkecap di lidah. Beginikah nasib seorang rakyat miskin, hanya karena tidak mempunyai uang dan pengacara hebat. Mereka meremehkannya, merendahkannya, mengacuhkannya tanpa mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu semua kesaksiannya.

Sungguh kejam. Tautan jemari semakin menguat seiring dengan suara berat yang terlontar berlomba dengan suara detak jarum jam dalam menghancurkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Menurut kesaksian yang kami terima. Secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Anda dinyatakan bersalah. Sesuai dari ketentuan peraturan perundangan serta pasal-pasal yang berlaku di negara ini. Anda saudara Choi Baek sil harus melaksanakan hukuman pidana mati!"

Tiga ketukan palu bergema di sepasang telinganya. Menggema berulang-ulang memenuhi sekujur otaknya. Tanpa sadar bulir air mata melinang membasahi wajah, berbaur dengan keringat dingin yang sejak tadi menyemarakan getar tubuhnya.

Choi Baek sil beranjak dari kursi, bergerak cepat menghampiri meja hakim.

"Tidak! Semua ini tidak benar! Aku tidak bersalah Hakim Jung! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Aku bukan pembunuh Kim Minrae! Aku bukan pembunuh Kim Minrae! Mohon dengarkan penjelasanku Hakim Jung. Aku mohon! Ini semua tidak benar!"

Choi Baek sil meraung sambil terisak keras di dalam rengkuhan dua polisi yang mencekal sepasang lengannya. Menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari meja hakim. Seolah tuli dan buta, dua polisi itu tetap sigap menyeret tubuhnya meski isak tangis dari pihak keluarga terdakwa bagai simphoni kematian.

Berdengung menghentikan langkah para penyaksi umum. Mereka berbisik, raut menyedihkan tergambar jelas di masing-masing wajah. Menatap tubuh ringkih seorang wanita paruh baya yang terseok di bawah lantai sambil menjerit histeris dengan pandangan sejuta arti.

"Tidak! Putraku tidak bersalah! Putraku! Choi Baek sil tidak bersalah! Dia bukan seorang pembunuh! Kau salah hakim Jung! Kau salah!"

Wanita itu tetap meraung, memberontak di dalam rengkuhan seorang wanita muda. Istri dari Choi Baek sil. Mereka menangis tersedu menatap kepergian Choi Baek sil yang di seret paksa memasuki mobil polisi.

Suasana mencekam itu ternyata mengambil alih fokus dua pria yang terduduk diam di kursi belakang. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat muram, iris _foxy_ yang berkilat indah kini menggelap. Berkaca dengan umpatan di sela bibirnya.

"Min."

Seorang pria tampan di samping pemilik mata indah berujar pelan, berupaya mengembalikan pasang iris _foxy_ itu ke arahnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan, hatinya mengintruksi satu lengannya ke samping. Melingkupi tubuh mungil si pemilik mata indah.

"Choi Baek sil tidak bersalah, Hae. Dia bukan pembunuh Kim Minrae. Aku yakin itu."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dua lembar kertas yang tergenggam di tangan bergoyang, bergerak kacau mengikuti alunan pergerakan lutut yang menjadi alas. Bibir bawahnya terkulum ke dalam. Mengeratnya, menahan sejumput umpatan kasar yang kian merusuhkan telinga.

Dia tidak berniat menyumpah serapahi hakim Jung, semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah. Dan apa yang dilakukan hakim Jung hari ini, hendak dirinya terima meski membebani hatinya. Barangkali pria paruh baya itu sedang dihimpit waktu yang sangat mendesak, sehingga membuatnya lalai tak berniat menganalisis ulang bukti yang dia terima.

Pasti seperti itu. Dan kini tugasnya meluruskan hal yang tidak sepatutnya terjadi di dalam dunia hukum. Ketidakadilan seharusnya tidak lagi tercium aroma maupun bentuknya disini.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, genggaman pada dua lembar kertas terlihat menguat.

"Sungmin."

"Jangan menghalangiku. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mampu bertahan dengan semua kekonyolan ini lebih dari dua menit, Donghae-ah. Hari ini aku sudah cukup bersabar. Beruntung aku tidak berlari ke sana, menghajar wajah baya hakim Jung," katanya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Mengomando Donghae untuk tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Seraut wajah kesal yang terlihat di balik surai kelamnya mampu membungkam bibir Donghae. Hanya sebaris desisan samar yang terdengar. Donghae tidak berniat menghalangi.

Sejak tadi, sesungguhnya pria itu hanya ingin menenangkan Sungmin. Dia mengenal Sungmin lebih dari satu hari atau dua hari. Sebetulnya sudah begitu hafal dengan tabiat yang disandangnya. Hanya saja, alih-alih berterus terang. Donghae hendak menjelaskan maksud hatinya melalui sorot matanya.

"Hakim Jung." Sungmin sudah bergerak. Dia menghadang langkah hakim Jung, tepat disaat pria paruh baya itu mendekat nyaris melewati kursi mereka.

Dua lembar kertas yang sejak tadi memenuhi ruang tangannya. Berkibar di depan wajah hakim Jung. Sungmin melempar pandang, menyorot dalam mata hakim Jung menuai lekukan ramah di bibir si pria baya.

"Detektif Lee, aku pikir kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu usai pernikahanmu 5 tahun silam," ucap hakim Jung basa-basi.

Sungmin bergeming, dia rupanya tidak berniat turut serta ke dalam untaian basa-basi hakim Jung.

"Dimohon untuk menangguhkan vonis anda, hakim Jung. Saya yakin, Choi Baek sil tidak bersalah. Dia bukan pembunuh Kim Minrae. Saya dapat membuktikannya kepada anda."

Terbukti, alih-alih menjawab perkataan hakim Jung dengan nada ramah yang serupa. Sungmin justru bertindak menegaskan setiap suku kata yang terlempar dari celah bibir. Dia malas berbasa-basi, hidup seseorang tengah dipertaruhkan. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menarik-ulur waktu.

Hakim Jung tertawa, seperti sudah terbiasa menghadapi tabiat Sungmin. Dia tampak tenang dan tidak terlihat tersinggung. Tangannya bergerak, terulur menerima dua lembar kertas yang baru saja menyapa wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Hakim Jung berseru pasrah sambil menurunkan pandangan. Meneliti tiap detail yang tergambar di dua lembar kertas tersebut. "Aku senang kau masih menjadi seorang detektif. Sangat sulit mencari orang sepertimu, detektif Lee."

Hakim Jung menepuk bahu Sungmin sekilas. "Aku tunggu karya selanjutnya." Suara baya hakim Jung menelusup terhembus bersama iringan langkah sepatu disepanjang lantai marmer putih ruang peradilan.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang kemudian melempar pandang ke arah Donghae. Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepala, mencoba bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu, mengulurkan tangan menepuk sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Keras kepala," gumam Donghae sambil melempar pandang ke arah lain. Sungmin mengusap sisi kepalanya, mendengus jengah.

Hati sekilas bergerumuh kesal ketika menerima perlakuan Donghae pada dirinya, jemari lentiknya kemudian terpaut menarik kulit lengan Donghae yang terbaluti jas hitam. Donghae mengaduh pelan setelah menerima tindakan balas dendam dari Sungmin.

"Aku bukan seorang bayi. Berhenti mencemaskanku dengan semua alibi tidak mendasarmu itu."

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah!" sahut Donghae kesal.

Sungmin melirik Donghae dari sudut mata yang terhalangi bulu mata lentiknya. Bibir mendecih pelan beriringan dengan gerakan jemari yang menarik resleting jaket kulitnya, menguak dua sisinya menampakkan balutan kaos hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

"Tidak perlu mendengarkan perintahnya lagi," ujar Sungmin cuek, lalu mengangkat bahu acuh kembali menyulut amarah Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku ingin. Jika dia bukan atasanku, aku tidak mungkin sudi dijadikan alibi kecemasannya terhadapmu."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan segera membicarakan hal ini kepadanya. Aku jamin, besok kau akan terbebas dari semua tindakan labilnya itu."

Donghae menghela napas panjang kemudian menghentak kaki, melangkah lebih cepat menghadang langkah Sungmin. Mencoba menarik ulur waktu demi meneliti setiap binar indah yang terpancar dari iris _foxy_ Sungmin. Berusaha mengetahui jalan pikiran si pria cantik.

Alis Sungmin berkerut samar. Terdiam menunggu sepatah dua patah kata yang hendak Donghae lempar keluar. Berpikir bila rekan kerjanya ini tengah menyimpan suatu masalah yang membuat hatinya gundah. Sungmin lalu berinisiatif ingin mencoba menjadi teman curhat yang baik. Mendengar setiap keluh kesah yang Donghae lontarkan serta mencari solusi terbaik yang akan membuat hati Donghae menenang.

Begitu pemikiran Sungmin yang jauh melancong dari maksud hati Donghae.

"Kau kenapa? Sama sekali tidak merasakan kecemasan Kepala polisi itu, heum."

Sungmin berdengung tidak mengerti. Kendati menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, hatinya sibuk bergerumuh kesal ketika mendapati sebuah kesimpulan yang melenceng jauh dari pemikirannya. Donghae tidak sedang gundah, kini lelaki tampan itu justru menyudutkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Biar dia mau mencemaskanku atau tidak. Itu menjadi masalahku dengannya," jawab Sungmin ketus sambil memberengut kesal.

Bibirnya terpout, sepasang pipi halusnya mengelembung. Sebuah sikap kekanakan yang sering tampak dikala dia tengah kesal. Menampakkan diri tanpa dia sadari, Sungmin memang kerap kali tidak menyadari tabiat kekanakannya itu.

Donghae mendesah pasrah merasa percuma berdebat dengan Sungmin. Dia kemudian beringsut melajukan langkah ke mobil hitam yang terparkir di gedung _basement_ Pengadilan lalu memasuki mobil dan memutar kunci hendak menghidupkan mesin.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu, pria cantik itu melangkah mengekori Donghae kemudian turut serta memasuki mobil. Menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang yang terletak di sisi kemudi.

Selang beberapa detik suara gemuruh mesin menyelubungi keheningan, mobil tampak bergetar samar. Kaki Donghae bergerak menginjak pedal gas usai menarik porsenelin mobil. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi gedung _basement_ gedung Pengadilan.

 _ **BLOOD**_

Mendadak kehilangan semua tata moral yang selama ini dia junjung tinggi. Sungmin tiba-tiba mendorong kasar pintu ber _-frame_ gelap itu hingga terhempas keras menghantam dinding, menimbulkan debum riuh yang seketika mengejutkan penghuni di dalam.

Pria tampan berbalutkan jas hitam yang terhiasi berbagai atribut kepolisian serta tiga pasang bintang yang terbaris di masing-masing bahu beralih menatap Sungmin dengan kerutan bingung di kening. Salah satu tangannya memegang pena, berbagai map terbuka, berjajar rapi di sepanjang mejanya.

Sungmin menyongsong langkah tegas. Lencana-lencana emas putih dan kuning yang bertabur di beberapa sudut jas hitam si pria tampan berkilat tertempa cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari celah kaca di dinding atas. Menyadarkan Sungmin akan posisinya di hadapan pria itu.

Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan meja. Dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, map bening yang sejak tadi dia genggam di tangan kanan. Tiba-tiba terhentak kasar ke meja, membayangi wajah si Kepala polisi dengan ayunan angin yang membelai kulit wajahnya.

Dia meletakkan pena di samping lengan lalu menautkan jemari. Sepasang lengan tertekuk bertumpu di meja kemudian melekukkan seulas senyum ramah. Sepertinya si Kepala polisi mampu mengartikan roman samar yang terulas di wajah Sungmin.

Bagaimana sepasang pipi halus Sungmin merona? Bagaimana sorot tajam iris _foxy_ Sungmin menyorot wajahnya? Dan bagaimana gerak dada yang bertalu sedikit cepat, menarik napas dalam mengimbangi gemuruh kesalnya. Lebih dari cukup memberitahukan dirinya tentang kondisi emosi sang pujaan hati saat ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

Seolah memahami roman muram yang terlukis di seraut wajah indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun berupaya menahan setiap suku kata yang ingin dia lempar keluar. Tidak hanya barisan kalimat yang dia pertimbangkan, namun tinggi-rendah nada suaranya turut menjadi pertimbangannya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin menyulut emosi Sungmin lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin menurunkan pandangan, menatap lekat lembar map bening yang terbuka karena hempasannya.

"Choi Baek sil dijatuhi hukuman pidana mati." hela Sungmin kecewa.

Suaranya bergetar, begitu mencolok, memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun bila dirinya tidak menyetujui keputusan hakim Jung. Sungmin sengaja mengeluh hendak memprovokasi Kyuhyun. Barangkali berhasil dan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya bersedia berpijak di belakang tubuhnya turut mendukung pemikirannya.

"Aku pikir masih ada waktu 5 bulan untuk mengganti vonis pidana mati itu."

Kyuhyun meraih map bening yang tadi dilempar Sungmin ke meja. Menggerakkan jemari di atas lembar kertas, membuka tiap lembar kertas secara bertahap. Pinggul Sungmin menyentuh sisi meja, sama sekali tidak berniat menyamankan pantat di kursi kosong yang terletak di samping tubuhnya.

Turut melempar pandang ke arah lembar map bening, mengikuti gerak jemari Kyuhyun. Beberapa foto jasad Kim Minrae bertabur jelas di kertas putih membayangi mata Sungmin. Dapat dia lihat, bagaimana sepasang tangan itu terpotong kasar dan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Bagaimana setiap organ tubuh seperti, otak, mata, hati dan jantung berhambur keluar saling berjauhan. Serta, bagaimana ukiran sebaris kalimat melintang di sepanjang dada beserta setangkai bunga Mawar putih yang ikut serta menghiasi tubuh yang telah bersimbahkan darah itu.

' _Mawar putih tak bernoda. Dan aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menodai milikku'_

Begitu kalimat yang tertera di dalam pekatnya darah di sepanjang dada korban.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur."

Suara Sungmin tiba-tiba mengacaukan keheningan yang sekejap tercipta di antara mereka. Kyuhyun sontak mendongak, menatap dalam wajah Sungmin.

"Ikut campur," ulang Kyuhyun sambil mengeryitkan kening.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Semakin menyorotkan pandangannya ke Sungmin, berusaha mencerna setiap gurat wajah yang samar berubah. Seketika otaknya dirundung perasaan bingung, lontaran kalimat Sungmin mengandung beribu arti.

Dimana letak ' _seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur_ ' bila pada dasarnya identitas dirinya diharuskan ikut terlibat ke dalam permasalahan ini. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun harus ikut campur. Tubuhnya bergerak, mencondong ke depan kemudian menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanan. Rupanya, istrinya berniat kembali memulai percekcokan familiar dengannya.

"Andai saja kau tidak membatasi ruang gerakku dengan memberikan perintah labilmu itu kepada Donghae. Mungkin saat ini Choi Baek sil_."

"Sayang..." Seakan mengerti kemana arah alur perkataan sang istri selanjutnya Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas memotong lontaran kalimat bernada tinggi itu. Kyuhyun yakin, saat ini Sungmin ingin sekali membentak dan memaki dirinya.

"Kau tentunya sudah mengetahui alasanku."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berbalik dan menggebrak keras meja Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan denyut sakit serta guratan merah samar yang membayangi telapak tangannya. Sungmin kemudian berucap,

"..aku bukan seorang bayi, Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bertingkah konyol!" deru napas Sungmin terdengar jelas bersahutan, beriringan dengan suara ketuk sepatu Kyuhyun di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak bertingkah konyol. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Terlalu sering menangani sikap keras kepala Sungmin yang acap kali terhempas keluar manakala keinginannya di tentang membuat benteng kesabaran Kyuhyun kian menebal. Alih-alih melontarkan nada yang sama tinggi, Kyuhyun justru menyurut. Melontarkan nada rendah bersama seulas senyum menawan di bibir.

Pada akhirnya napas tersenggal Sungmin terhenti ketika menerima sikap tabah suaminya. Dia merunduk menyembunyikan rona malu yang tersebar di sepasang pipi halusnya. Namun, kuasa hatinya tidak menyurut barang seteguk. Sungmin tetap berdiri kokoh menentang tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu mencoba membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak sedang sakit parah atau mengidap penyakit mematikan. Untuk apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Bila kenyataannya kau mengetahui ketangkasanku dalam ilmu bela diri serta kemahiranku dalam memainkan senjata api."

"Dulu, sayang. Sebelum kau melahirkan Minhyun. Aku masih dapat menekan rasa cemasku. Tapi, maaf. Tidak untuk sekarang."

Sungmin mengumpat lirih, suara gertakan gigi bergerumuh di dalam mulut. Dia kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulan ke meja. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cemaskan?! Kau tahu aku baik-baik saja."

"Minhyun."

"Minhyun?"

Sungmin menekan kening. Perkataan Kyuhyun penuh dengan teka-teki, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sungmin memutuskan bungkam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas, bagaimana Minhyun sangat bergantung kepadamu, sayang."

"Tentu saja. Aku ibunya," cibir Sungmin cepat dengan geraman tertahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke badan kursi. Meneliti lekuk tubuh istrinya. Perawakan yang cukup _feminim_ untuk ukuran seorang pria. Memiliki rambut legam halus menyentuh leher, sepasang iris _foxy_ membulat jernih, bibir mungil berbentuk shape M berwarna _peach_ , kulit halus seputih susu, bulu mata yang terbalik indah, serta jari jemari putih meruncing lentik.

Kyuhyun terkadang mengerut heran saat mengingat profesi yang tengah dilakoni istrinya saat ini. Tentunya, tidak jarang satu gores, tiga gores, hingga sepuluh goresan luka mengotori kulit cantik Sungmin. Tapi, mengapa? Setiap dia menyentuh kulit halus itu, satupun bercak nista tidak Kyuhyun temui disana.

Kecuali setelah dirinya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tentu saja, berbagai bercak merah keunguan yang berasal dari belah bibirnya akan selalu menyelubungi tubuh Sungmin, nyaris di berbagai lekuk tubuh Sungmin.

Jemari Kyuhyun mengetuk meja dengan gerakan konstan. "Seharusnya kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, sayang," pesan Kyuhyun begitu berhasil menyadarkan diri dari larutan pesona Sungmin.

Sungmin menyilangkan tangan di dada. Kendati mendengus kasar, dia memilih terkekeh ringan. Sebuah pertanda untuk Kyuhyun, jika dirinya tengah menahan gejolak emosi yang meradang di hati. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, tetapi menahan diri untuk sejenak berpura tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku tahu kau brengsek. Sangat brengsek. Karena kau sudah membuatku seperti ini. Memaksaku menikah denganmu dan membuatku menjadi pria aneh. Dapat mengandung serta melahirkan. Namun, aku tidak menyesal. Sebab, aku mencintaimu dan Minhyun. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Meskipun kau berlutut di depanku, memohon untuk berhenti dari tugasku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ternyata dugaanku benar."

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk seakan membenarkan setiap lontaran bernada tinggi yang tercelos dari bibir Sungmin. Pria cantik itu menahan napas, berusaha mengubur dalam niatan kepalan tangan yang hendak memberontak melayang ke wajah Kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini, dia harus bisa menguasai emosinya.

Tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana, tangan kanan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terulur ke depan. Bergerak meraih tubuh Sungmin, kemudian menempatkannya ke dalam pangkuannya.

Sungmin memberontak, tentu saja. Dia sedang kesal dan ingin segera melangkah pergi menemui putri tercintanya. Dengan begitu kemungkinan munculnya kerutan samar di kening karena terlalu sering memendam amarah sejenak dapat Sungmin tangguhkan.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi tua, meskipun umurnya semakin matang, 28 tahun. Tetapi, dia masih ingin terus berwajah muda, sampai dimana Minhyun mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah menyibukkan diri dalam usaha mencekal semua pergerakan tangan Sungmin. Wajahnya terdorong mendekat, menyekat jarak di antara mereka hendak mencari titik lemah Sungmin yang mampu membungkam pria cantik itu dalam sekejap.

Cukup mudah baginya melumpuhkan pertahanan Sungmin. Kini bibirnya telah mendapatkan mangsanya. Bagaikan seekor oasis yang terjebak di gurun tandus dengan rasa haus yang membakar kerongkongan, binatang melata itu akan langsung meraup habis seteguk air minum yang terpampang di mata. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pergerakan Kyuhyun kian dalam, meraup habis yang terkecap dengung samar beserta pukulan protes Sungmin lemparkan. Barangkali Kyuhyun bersedia menghentikan tindak asusilanya. Dia mencoba menarik kerah Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan desisan samar ketika Kyuhyun menyapa lidahnya.

Menyentuh, menyapa dan mengajaknya bermain. Sebuah gerakan oral setan yang memabukkan jiwa serta semakin termangu di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi umpatan atau pukulan maupun berontakan kasar yang terlempar menggebu seperti tadi. Kini dirinya sepenuhnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya mengerat jas hitam Kyuhyun, membuat kerutan-kerutan melintang di sepanjang jas yang tergenggam tangan.

Suara kecipak basah, menistakan telinga bersih anak-anak di bawah umur. Tidak patut memandang adegan intim di depan, meski hanya sekadar sebuah adegan bercumbu bibir.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin sebelum melepas tautan bibir mereka. Meninggalkan bercak _saliva_ di sepanjang bibir Sungmin yang membengkak serta merona merah. Geram tertahan akan kenikmatan di depan mata, mencoba mengaburkan akal sehat Kyuhyun.

Menyemukan keadaan sekitar. Sedikit berhasil ketika Kyuhyun tergoda ingin mencecap kembali nikmatnya bibir mungil itu sebelum Sungmin menyentakkan kepala ke belakang. Napasnya memburu, sepasang rona merah menyelimuti pipi halus Sungmin.

"Aku harus bergegas menjemput Minhyun," sela Sungmin menghancurkan kerutan emosi di kening Kyuhyun akibat penolakan Sungmin. Pria tampan itu beralih, mengecup lembut kening sang istri.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu," tukas Sungmin sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan berkas-berkasmu yang kian menumpuk itu." Sungmin mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun. Setumpuk map di sisi kanan meja menuai umpatan samar di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan tumpukan map itu. Keinginannya pergi bersama Sungmin dan Minhyun jauh lebih membumbung tinggi daripada lambaian jemu sang map bertumpuk. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi, mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak, sayang. Kita pergi bersama ke sekolah Minhyun. Aku ingin makan siang bersama kalian."

Tiga ketukan di pintu menahan suara Sungmin. Dia terpaksa menelan kembali alibinya. Wajah mereka berpaling menatap pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, bayang tubuh seseorang tampak di balik pintu.

"Masuk!" titah Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

Rupanya pria cantik itu hendak melarikan diri saat dia mendapati seorang tamu. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan istrinya semudah itu dan mengeratkan genggaman adalah pilihan yang paling bijak.

Seorang pria tampan berbalutkan jas hitam dengan kilauan lencana di sisi kanan jas hitamnya, sejenak terpaku di ambang pintu. Iris tajamnya bergerak resah, merasa segan dengan pemandangan yang membayangi mata. Kendati melangkah maju demi menyerahkan sebuah berkas penting yang tergenggam di sepasang tangan ke meja Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu menunduk dalam meminta maaf. Langkah kaki terangkat terdorong ke belakang berniat melangkah pergi sebelum suara Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya mendekat.

"Aku pikir kau hendak menyerahkan berkas itu kepadaku, Choi Siwon."

Seolah mengerti atas kerisauan hati wakilnya, Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas menarik niat awal Siwon mengunjungi ruangannya dengan kalimat sindirannya. Siwon menunduk hormat. Sepasang irisnya mengedar, menatap Sungmin sekilas.

Sementara Sungmin berpura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Mengelabuhi Siwon agar tidak memandang rona malu yang terbias di sepanjang garis wajahnya.

Siwon menyembunyikan senyum, sahabat baiknya itu sesungguhnya tidak mampu berkelit darinya. Mengacuhkan Sungmin sejenak, dia beralih menyodorkan map cokelat ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hasil interogasi Choi Baek sil, sir," kata Siwon memperjelas begitu mendapati alis si Kepala polisi berkerut penuh tanya.

Mendengar nama yang cukup membuat emosinya naik-turun bak _stavol_ listrik beberapa hari ini. Sungmin segera merampas map cokelat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi mengabaikan tata sopan santun, Sungmin menghentak tangan kiri yang tergenggam di tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyibukkan diri pada lembar-lembar kertas yang terguratkan berbagai baris huruf _hangul_ penuh makna.

"Izinkan aku untuk membawa berkas ini," pinta Sungmin setelah membalik acak lembar demi lembar kertas putih itu.

"Aku membutuhkannya," lanjutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip dua kali. Dia meraih pinggang Sungmin lalu mengusapnya pelan. Tindakan Kyuhyun tak luput dari penglihatan Siwon. Seulas senyum lembut kemudian terukir di sudut bibir Siwon.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dari samping. "Bagaimana?" desak Sungmin begitu tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Dengan satu syarat," goda Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Sungmin jengkel.

"Ayolah." Sungmin merengek. Dia tidak peduli dengan dengusan jenaka dari Siwon. Sungmin menghiraukannya, sebab pada dasarnya mereka berteman baik. Bahkan kerap kali dirinya juga merengek kepada Siwon.

Setidaknya bukan lagi sebuah tontonan aneh bagi dua pria tampan yang berdiri tegak di masing-masing tubuhnya ini. Kyuhyun tertawa, tangannya terulur meraih puncak kepala Sungmin. Mengusap gumpalan halus Sungmin dengan gemas. Tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah lalu mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kau menang, sayang." Gerakan alamiahnya menyerebak ke permukaan.

Sungmin melonjak senang, segera merengkuh leher Kyuhyun kemudian membawa tubuh tinggi suaminya melingkupi tubuh _standart_ nya. Siwon terkekeh, menggeleng pelan melihat romansa manis yang terjadi di hadapan matanya.

"Terima kasih." Lekuk Sungmin terulas lebar. Menampilkan dereran gigi putihnya. Suara dehem dari Siwon cukup menghentikan Sungmin dari tingkah tak terduganya.

Dia menjauhkan tubuh, mengusap tengkuk malu sambil sesekali melirik Siwon dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Tidak mampu menahan gelitikan perut yang kian mendesak, Siwon pada akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Oh, maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Istrimu sungguh menggelikan," gurau Siwon usai mengusap setitik air di sudut mata.

Sungmin memutar bola mata kesal. Tiba-tiba map cokelat melayang ke atas kepala Siwon, menyapa puncak kepalanya dengan gerakan cukup tragis.

"Jangan menertawakanku. Cukup sekali bila kau masih ingin berdiri kokoh di hadapanku." Ancam Sungmin sadis.

Siwon terdiam. Satu, dua deheman kerap terdengar. Rupanya dia masih berupaya menahan gejolak tawanya. Menimbulkan dua pukulan kesal melayang merajam lengan kekarnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak berniat melerai justru memandang penuh minat pertengkaran antar sahabat itu.

Tanpa sengaja iris _orbs_ nya menatap arloji yang terpaut di selingkar tangan kiri. Kemudian bergegas meraih lengan Sungmin, membawa tubuh sang istri mendekat ke tubuhnya. Lengannya terulur, melingkupi bahu Sungmin.

"Aish. Apa ini?! Lepaskan aku! Aku masih ingin merajam tubuhnya." Sungmin memberontak. Menghentak lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan si Kepala polisi.

Siwon mengambil langkah mundur. Sepasang tangannya terangkat di sisi kepala ketika mendapati seruan Kyuhyun melalui sorot tajam atasannya. Mengintruksi dirinya untuk berhenti.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya menjemput Minhyun," cegah Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin masih bersikukuh meraih tubuh Siwon.

Mendengar nama putri tercinta terlafal dari bibir Kyuhyun, mendadak semua keganasannya akan tubuh Siwon terhenti. Dia segera menarik tangan, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sesaat menepuk kening keras setelahnya meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Setelah sebelumnya memaki Siwon sekali lagi, membuahkan satu gelengan maklum dari si sahabat."Dasar, tidak berubah sama sekali," gumam Siwon sambil berlalu lenggang dari ruangan Kyuhyun, menyisakan kehampaan dengan sejuta siasat tak terbaca.

 _ **BLOOD**_

Kyuhyun senantiasa melekukkan bibir, sesekali dia berdehem pelan menghentikan pergerakan bibir Sungmin dari seruan lontaran kata tidak pantas. Barangkali Sungmin bersedia mengartikan suara dehem yang kerap kali Kyuhyun layangkan demi mengusik kesibukan Sungmin dalam mengumpat, Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan niatnya.

"Sesuatu telah menyangkut tenggorokanmu," ketus Sungmin akhirnya setelah sekian lama menahan buncahan jengah akibat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar nada suara yang terkesan jauh dari kata ramah, Kyuhyun melempar pandang. Menyorot dalam sepasang iris _foxy_ yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Sayang, butuh berapa umpatan lagi di setiap langkah menuju mobil, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun menafsirkan.

Roman wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir. Mengerutkan kening sambil menyipitkan mata. Sungmin memberengut, raut wajah Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung meledek dirinya. Merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun, jemari Sungmin teralih. Mencubit kulit lengan Kyuhyun dari balik jas hitam.

"Aw, sayang. Mengapa tiba-tiba mencubitku?" Kyuhyun mengusap lengan kirinya sambil menatap Sungmin heran.

Sungmin mendengus keras. "Kau brengsek," umpat Sungmin tanpa tandang alih.

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu. Tidak baik mengumpat di sepanjang jalan, sayang. Lagipula Choi Siwon itu sahabat baikmu. Mengapa mengumpatinya sebegitu kesal sementara dia hanya menertawakanmu?"

"Dia meledekku. Ayolah, kenapa kau malah membelanya? Jangan bilang jika kau berbalik menyukainya."

Kyuhyun seketika berbalik, menghadang langkah Sungmin. Dia merunduk, menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin kemudian menatap lekat iris kembar sang pria cantik yang telah resmi terikat dengannya sejak 5 tahun silam.

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu, sayang."

Sungmin tergagap, sepasang bola mata bergerak acak. Terlempar ke berbagai arah. Rupanya dia tengah berusaha menghindari tatapan lekat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergolak cepat, melantunkan sebaris kalimat aneh begitu saja tanpa pertimbangan.

Otaknya berputar rumit, sementara hatinya dirundung perasaan gundah. Dia pula tidak tahu, mengapa melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Andai saja nada suaranya bersahabat, mungkin saja tidak akan setegang ini.

Sungmin menelan ludah berat, bagai tenggorokan tersumbat barang sebesar batu berlian. Menyulitkan pergerakan sebulir air liur yang hendak melesat, mengaliri tenggorokan.

"A-apa? Perkataan apa?" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Keringat dingin membaluri kening halus Sungmin. Poni legam yang melintang miring menutupi kening sedikit basah karena menyerap bulir keringat yang tanpa diminta turut menyemarakan gemuruh hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melekukkan senyum, dia mengulurkan tangan, kemudian mengusap kening Sungmin secara perlahan usai menguak helaian legam Sungmin ke atas. Sebaris kening putih dan halus tanpa cela terbayang di mata Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajah, mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Pemilihan kata yang salah, sayang. Lain kali pertimbangkan dulu kalimatmu sebelum berucap. Terlebih saat kau menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan makhluk seindah ini demi seorang pria macam Choi Siwon, heum. Oh, andai kau tahu. Bahwa aku menjadi seorang _gay_ karena dirimu."

Jemari Kyuhyun merapikan poni Sungmin. Lekuk senyum di wajah senantiasa terbentang di sepanjang garis bibir. Memberitahukan kepada Sungmn bila setiap kata yang terucap bukan hanya sekadar bualan semata atau sebuah kalimat rayuan picisan yang kerap terdengar di sepasang kekasih anak _senior high school_ zaman sekarang.

Tentu saja. Mengingat Cho Kyuhyun bukan seorang pria yang pandai dalam bermain kata indah. Menurutnya, itu membuang waktu. Daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan sebaris, dua baris kalimat picisan yang belum tentu benar keberadaannya di dalam hati.

Lebih baik serentak melontarkan isi hatinya kepada sang pujaan hati. Meskipun terkesan frontal dan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Memang dirinya sempat mempelajari sebait kata roman picisan itu, barangkali sesekali Sungmin menginginkan dirinya bertindak layaknya pasangan anak _senior high school_.

Tapi, belum sampai jarum jam bergerak ke menit 10. Dia terlebih dulu menghempaskan niatnya ke jurang. Mengubur dalam semua ilmu yang baru saja dia dapat ke dalam lembah tak terlihat. Mendadak begitu membenci, ketika mendapati dirinya sempat kehilangan jati diri.

Hingga pada akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan kepada dunia, jika dirinya menyerah mempelajari sebait kalimat roman picisan di menit ke 10. Dirinya menyerah sebelum jam berputar semakin jauh, terbilang hanya 10 menit dia mampu mempertahankan diri mempelajari semua kata-kata indah terkutuk itu.

Sementara Sungmin lebih dari paham akan tabiat Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya, dirinya pun tidak pernah meminta Kyuhyun bertingkah macam pasangan _senior high school_ mengingat berapa umur mereka saat itu. Meski di tahun pertama mereka saling mengenal sampai menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Sungmin tidak pernah meminta hal-hal aneh.

Cukup dengan tindakan serta kalimat jujur dari hati. Sungmin dapat dilumpuhkan, terlebih bila dirinya pula merasa nyaman. Terbilang singkat memang, hanya berjarak satu minggu dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Sampai saat dimana Kyuhyun melontarkan perasaannya.

Sungmin tersentak pelan saat sekilas bayang semu seseorang terpantul dari badan mobil hitam yang terparkir di samping mereka. Kalimat yang hendak dia lontarkan kepada Kyuhyun tertahan begitu saja ketika mendapati samar bayang seseorang setengah mencondongkan tubuh keluar dari kaca mobil.

Iris _foxy_ nya melebar, membulat dengan gemuruh hati yang spontan menyentak gerakan tubuhnya. Sebuah peluru melesat bersama kilasan angin mengenai lengan atas kanannya begitu Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Berganti posisi ke kiri, di mana posisi Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Mendapati kekeliruan dalam membidik target. Si pria misterius segera menenggelamkan setengah tubuh yang condong keluar ke dalam mobil. Suara pedal gas yang di injak panik menderu bising menyentak gertakan Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat geram. _Orbs_ tajamnya menatap lekat barisan plat nomor di bibir mobil, mengingat dengan cepat sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin yang terhuyung jatuh. Gurat kepanikan melanda wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, bertahanlah. Jangan pingsan, aku mohon. Sayang." Kyuhyun berseru cemas sambil menekan lengan Sungmin. Berusaha menahan laju darah yang merembes keluar dari balik jaket kulit Sungmin.

Roman wajahnya tampak kacau, berimbang dengan binar geram di sepasang mata. Turut menyalahkan kelalaiannya. Andai saja dia lebih dulu menyadari kondisi sekitar, Sungmin tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

Kejadiannya memang cukup cepat, namun sebuah _cctv_ di sudut atap _basement_ cukup menahan gemuruh hati Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi yang turut membahayakan kondisi istrinya. Kyuhyun segera memboyong tubuh Sungmin di sepasang lengannya. Bejalan cepat ke arah barisan mobil.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

Dalam desisan perih menahan sayatan peluru, Sungmin sekilas melekukkan senyum. Kelopak mata yang terbuka sayu, samar menatap raut gusar Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Meskipun terdengar lirih, Sungmin mencoba membuat nada semangat. Melihat getar samar di tangan Kyuhyun saat memutar _stir_ kemudi cukup membuat Sungmin mengerti akan kecemasan yang melanda suaminya. Sungmin acap kali membuka bibir, berniat melontarkan sebait kalimat menenangkan meski hanya desisan pedih yang dia dentangkan.

"Sudah. Berhenti bicara," titah Kyuhyun sayup-sayup.

Yang dia tahu sebelum terlelap, Kyuhyun tampak menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Membelah acak barisan mobil tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan serta posisinya sebagai pengadil kacau hanya untuk sekadar berpikir bijak. Kyuhyun memang kerap kali lepas kendali bila menyangkut kondisi keluarganya.

 _ **BLOOD**_

"Gyeongju."

" _Ya, Gyeongju, provinsi Gyeongsang utara."_

Suara ketikan samar turut menyapa di gendang ponsel.

" _Sekitar 5 km dari laut timur. Sebuah bangunan hanok dengan ukuran minimalis. Menghadap ke arah barat, membelakangi pohon oak."_

Penjelasan terakhir dari seseorang di _line_ ponsel membuahkan satu lekuk penuh arti. Ibu jari menyentuh layar ponsel, menggelapkan sinar ponsel yang sejenak menerpa wajah berlindungkan masker hitam.

Sebaris mata bergerak cepat menatap keheningan di luar kaca mobil. Dia memutar kunci, mobil hitamnya berderu, bergerak samar. Seutas kalimat terlontar sebelum kaki kanan mendorong pedal gas.

"Tidak akan aku ampuni. Siapapun yang berani melukai milikku. Dia harus lenyap."

TBC

Yooo….BLOOD kembali aku publish…Ciahh…hehe

Setelah aku timbun beberapa bulan..eh tahun mungkin ya #plak

Tiba-tiba aku dapat ilham untuk kembali melanjutkannya di tengah-tengah hutang FF yang kian menumpuk..kekeke

Okee…okeee…maaf jika updatenya ngaret banget neee…

Heum…ya udah kalo gitu….RnR neee

Saranghae

Muach


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLOOD**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Suara retakan tulang yang terputus secara paksa menyelusup di gendang telinga yang baru saja dibuai oleh teriakan pesakitan sang korban. Dia, si pria bermasker hitam melempar sepasang tangan yang usai dia lepas dari tubuh si empu ke ujung kaki meja sambil menyeka sepercik darah yang menodai sudut matanya. Tubuhnya perlahan menegak, berdiri kokoh di antara gelimpangan tubuh tidak berguna yang telah raib jiwanya. Desau angin pantai mengudara aroma karat besi yang tercium begitu pekat.

" _Kau sudah selesai? Lekas pergi dari sana, sekitar 15 menit lagi pihak kepolisian akan sampai di tempatmu."_

Sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kirinya menjadi sebuah intruksi bagi si pria bermasker hitam untuk bergegas menjauhi tempat pembantaian setelah sebelumnya mengguratkan serangkaian kata tercetak merah darah di lantai berbahan kayu.

Sorot tajamnya menyorot intimidasi dibalik kaca gelap mobilnya ketika sebaris motor polisi mulai menapaki halaman depan _hanok_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba suara kekehan ringan yang terdengar mencemooh keluar dari bibirnya, kelopak matanya sekejap menyipit semakin menggesturkan aura mencemooh melalui gerak wajahnya. "Bodoh," gumamnya dingin setelahnya memutar kemudi mobil menjauhi pohon oak tempatnya bersembunyi.

 _ ***White Rose***_

Donghae terdiam, terpaku kaku di depan pintu geser yang menyeruakkan sebuah pemandangan tragis dari beberapa tubuh yang mempias pucat dengan gugusan tubuh yang tidak utuh; tercabik tidak karuan bersama lemparan potongan tubuh serta organ dalam yang terlempar acak nyaris memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Hela panjang terlempar dari bibirnya beriringan dengan gerak jemari mengurut kening.

"Zelo, lekas perintahkan anak buahmu untuk mengamankan tubuh para korban dan kau Bang Yongguk, lekas lakukan penyelidikan di sekitar bangunan _hanok_ ini bersama anak buahmu_." Donghae kembali menghela napas panjang, sejenak dia memejamkan mata kemudian kembali menyelesaikan runtutan katanya yang belum usai. "_semoga kita mendapatkan secercah bukti yang luput dia lenyapkan," bisik Donghae ragu terkesan tidak yakin yang direspon dengan anggukan hormat dari Zelo dan Yongguk.

Selepas kepergian Zelo dan Yongguk, Donghae kembali beralih ke ruangan pembantaian tersebut mencoba sekali lagi menelisik keadaan barangkali dia mendapatkan secercah harapannya akan sebuah bukti yang luput dari pengamanan si tersangka, namun rupanya lawan mereka sungguh cerdik kali ini. Donghae tidak mendapatkan apapun bahkan ketika Yongguk dan anak buahnya berderap ke arahnya, mereka pula tidak membawa kabar baik. Tetap sama, seperti kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa Kim Minrae. Tidak ada satupun barang bukti yang berarti kecuali keberadaan Choi baeksil yang menjadi pengalih bukti sementara, setangkai bunga mawar putih dan gugusan kata penuh makna kepemilikan.

' _Mawar putih tak bernoda. Dan aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menodai milikku'_

 _ **BLOOD**_

Sungmin mengusap lembut kepala belakang Minhyun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. Bibir Sungmin tertarik samar, mengguratkan seulas lekuk hangat ketika wajah Minhyun sesekali bergerak mendongak ke arahnya. "Sayang," sebut Sungmin pelan sambil menepuk bahu Minhyun. Kepala Minhyun menggeleng dua kali, menolak titah tersirat dari ibunya.

"Minhyunnie, sudah jangan menangis. _Mommy_ , baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin ceria mencoba membujuk sang putri yang masih melancarkan aksi rajukannya sebab mendapati dirinya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit paska menjalani operasi kecil; pengangkatan biji peluru dari lengan kanan atasnya.

" _Ani_. _Mommy_ , berdarah. _Mommy_ , tidak baik-baik saja," ronta Minhyun menolak penuturan Sungmin disela senggukan kecilnya dengan gerakan kepala semakin menyorong ke perut Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin kembali tertarik hangat, mengulas satu ulasan indah yang dalam sekejap mampu meluruhkan rajukan Minhyun bila bocah cantik itu melihatnya.

"Lihat _mommy_ , sayang," titah Sungmin usai membawa tubuh mungil Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. Jemari tangan Sungmin bergerak meraih dagu Minhyun hendak mengalihkan pandangan Minhyun ke wajahnya.

Bocah manis beriris tajam itu pada akhirnya menatap Sungmin dalam pandangan keterpaksaan karena menakutkan perasaan rajuknya yang akan segera lenyap sebab berpandangan dengan sang ibu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya, Minhyun dan Kyuhyun memang anti menatap wajah maupun senyum Sungmin bila sedang melancarkan aksi marah mereka dikarenakan gugusan wajah dan lekuk manis dari Sungmin seketika mampu melenyapkan gurat kekesalan mereka hanya dalam sekali pandang, sungguh begitu berbahaya eksistensinya ditengah gelombang rajukan mereka.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan ketika melihat sepasang pipi bulat sang putri mengembung besar, masih berusaha melancarkan aksi marahnya ditengah terpaan sorot intimidasi yang mulai goyah. Wajah Sungmin perlahan mendekat, mengecupi wajah Minhyun secara bergantian; dimulai dari sepasang pipi, hidung, sepasang kelopak mata, kening dan berakhir di bibir. Telapak tangannya kemudian turut bergerak membawa sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Minhyun ke dalam usapan tangannya; menyeka bulir air mata milik sang putri dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lihat, _Mommy_ baik-baik saja, bukan. _Mommy_ masih bisa tersenyum dan menggerakkan tubuh. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, tuan putri," canda Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Minhyun. Bibir Minhyun mengerucut, merutuki dirinya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba turut terkekeh pelan bersama Sungmin.

Sepasang lengan Minhyun bergerak melingkar dileher Sungmin, bocah cantik itu hendak mendekati wajah Sungmin dan mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin setelahnya beralih menenggelamkan wajah di bahu kiri Sungmin. " _Ne, mommy_. Minhyun sayang _mommy_. Minhyun takut kehilangan, _mommy_ ," lirih Minhyun.

Hati Sungmin berdesir pekat saat mendengar lirihan Minhyun yang menghujam cepat telinga kirinya, mengetuk pelan gendang telinganya hingga menelusup ke dalam sanubari; membuahkan lekukan tulus di bibir dalam gerakan tangan yang merengkuh tubuh Minhyun. Bibir Sungmin acap kali menghujani pelipis Minhyun dengan kecupan kasihnya beriringan dengan gerak tangan yang mengusap punggung Minhyun.

" _Love you more, son_ ," bisik Sungmin disela kecupannya. Minhyun terkekeh senang menerima perlakuan hangat ibunya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba lenyap tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang memenuhi benaknya membuat lengannya semakin bergerak merengkuh leher Sungmin tidak mengharapkan kehangatan ibunya lekas usai.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menguarkan aura lembut dari wajah eloknya ketika suara dengkuran halus dari Minhyun menyelusup ke telinga. Usai menangis dan merajuk selama 1 jam bocah imut itu kini berakhir terjatuh lelap di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin. Rupanya Minhyun sedang kelelahan karena tidak kunjung usai menghentikan rajukannya di saat dirinya baru saja pulang sekolah.

Suara pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka secara perlahan mengalihkan kebisuan Sungmin dari kegiatannya mengusap punggung Minhyun sambil mendaratkan beberapa kecupan kecil di sisi kepala putrinya. Iris bulatnya mengerling ke pintu dan mendapati seorang pria tampan berbalutkan jas hitam tugasnya sedang berderap tenang ke tempatnya dengan salah satu tangan merengkuh sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih.

"Minhyun masih merajuk?" tanyanya sambil menempatkan kantong plastik berisi buah dan kue itu ke meja nakas. Kepala Sungmin menggeleng, wajahnya sedikit mendongak demi menatap raut rupawan sang suami. "Baru saja usai," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, punggungnya melengkung ke bawah mengecup kening Sungmin sekaligus mengintip sang putri yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin. "Dia tertidur," kata Kyuhyun beriringan dengan kekehan kecilnya setelah mendapati wajah polos Minhyun yang terletak miring di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin turut terkekeh kecil, iris bulatnya beralih ke tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak pelan mengusap kepala belakang Minhyun. "Kelelahan setelah merajuk selama 1 jam," tambah Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menuai kekehan pelan dari sepasang kekasih itu.

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap wajah Sungmin dalam pandangan lekat yang sarat akan perasaan cemas. " _Dear_ , lebih baik meletakkan Minhyun di kasur. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi," titah Kyuhyun cemas sambil menatap lengan kanan Sungmin.

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, menatap Kyuhyun dalam pandangan polos kemudian menggerakkan tangan mengusap sisi wajah suaminya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyunnie. Jangan mencoba menginterupsi lelapnya atau Minhyun akan kembali merajuk," tolak Sungmin jelas mencemaskan Minhyun yang akan kembali merajuk bila tidurnya terganggu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, sepasang tangannya kemudian terulur ke tubuh Minhyun bermaksud meraih tubuh Minhyun dari rengkuhan Sungmin secara paksa. Tentu saja, Sungmin tidak menerima perlakuan tersebut. Pria cantik itu lantas mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan nyaris menyumpahi Kyuhyun bila si lelaki tampan tidak bergegas mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya intens berupaya mengalihkan fokus Sungmin dari tubuh Minhyun.

" _See_ , Minhyun tidak terbangun, bukan," kata Kyuhyun usai meletakkan tubuh Minhyun di sisi tubuh Sungmin dalam naungan ranjang rawat Sungmin. Dada Sungmin sedikit tersenggal, kulit lehernya bergerak samar akibat dari kegiatan menelan _saliva_ yang mulai terkumpul di ujung lidah nyaris membuatnya tersedak hasil dari kegiatan cabul Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya tadi.

Sungmin terpekik terkejut, kini dirinya benar-benar tersedak di dalam pagutan Kyuhyun ketika secara mendadak pria tampan itu kembali membawa bibirnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ingin sekali dia mengumpat, menyumpahi tindakan mesum Kyuhyun yang selalu bertindak di luar prediksi dan tanpa menunggu persiapan darinya, tak pelak seringkali membuat dirinya kewalahan.

"Ngm!" Tangan Sungmin mengerat balutan jas hitam di dada Kyuhyun ketika lidah Kyuhyun membelit erat lidahnya kemudian membawa lidah yang mulai kebas itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberontak, tidak membiarkan lidahnya kembali terinvasi ke mulut Kyuhyun sebab dia hendak menghentikan pagutan panas Kyuhyun dari bibirnya. Suara pekikan protes tergumam dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tidak begitu saja merealisasikan berontakan Sungmin, dia justru semakin menekan tubuh Sungmin ke _head bed_ dengan gerak bibir yang kian memanas.

Deru napas Sungmin tersenggal berat, sepasang pipinya bersemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang memicing sadis mengintimidasi Kyuhyun saat lelaki tampan itu dengan berat hati bersedia melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Sungmin sebab tepukan berkala di dadanya. "Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba menyerangku di hadapan Minhyun pula. Bagaimana bila mendadak Minhyun terbangun dan melihat kelakuan cabulmu itu?!" omel Sungmin kesal disela deru napasnya yang mulai terhembus teratur.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ringan dalam merespon omelan Sungmin, jemari tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap bibir Sungmin yang mengkilap basah akibat dari tindak mesumnya. "Hanya sekadar ingin membungkam protesanmu tentang tindakanku yang meraih Minhyun secara paksa dari rengkuhanmu, _dear_." Kalimat Kyuhyun terlantun jelas membuat Sungmin menelan kembali gugusan sumpah serapahnya yang hendak terlempar keluar sebab tindak semena-mena Kyuhyun.

Untuk kali ini, Sungmin mencoba diam; tidak bertindak seperti biasa yang akan dengan senang hati melontarkan berbagai gugusan sumpah serapah kepada Kyuhyun bila hatinya tengah dirundung perasaan jengkel sebab tingkah semena-mena lelaki tampan itu. Alih-alih mengoceh tidak jelas seperti beberapa jam lalu sebelum lengannya terketuk biji peluru, Sungmin lebih memilih menyibukkan diri pada kantong plastik berisi buah dan kue yang baru saja Kyuhyun dapatkan dari minimarket seberang. Sungmin sepertinya hendak mencoba metode baru dalam mengatasi amarahnya yaitu dengan cara mengacuhkan keberadaan Kyuhyun karena rupanya metode lama (mengomel dan menyumpah serapahi Kyuhyun) miliknya sudah tidak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun tertarik samar, menyembunyikan gelitikan tawa akibat dari tingkah lucu istrinya yang tengah berupaya membangun metode baru dalam melancarkan amarahnya terhadap dirinya. Kyuhyun kemudian memilih diam, menatap kesibukan Sungmin sambil menumpu dagu. Sungmin yang mulai resah karena senantiasa mendapat tatapan intens dari suaminya mulai bergerak rusuh dengan membanting kantong plastik tersebut ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memandangiku. Aku merasa terganggu."

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba tersela di antara gerutuan kesal Sungmin mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun yang nyaris terbahak menerima tingkah manis Sungmin dalam melancarkan aksi marahnya. Suara tertitah dari Kyuhyun sekejap melenyapkan ketukan pelan di pintu dan beralih pada gerakan tubuh pintu yang terdorong ke belakang, menampilkan tiga pria tampan berbalutkan jas hitam dengan lencana bintang di sisi kanan dadanya sementara dua yang tersisa mengenakan jaket hitam berbahan levis.

"Maaf bila kedatangan kami mengganggu waktu anda, _sir_ ," kata seorang pria tampan berbalutkan jas hitam berlencana bintang usai meletakkan sepasang kaki di hadapan ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala, tangannya bergerak mengibas ke kanan dan kiri. "Tidak masalah dan hilangkan sikap formal itu bila sedang tidak berada di kantor, wakil Choi," sahut Kyuhyun sambil melirik kecil ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menyibukkan diri melahap sepotong kue berselai susu keju.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, kepalanya kemudian menggeleng maklum ketika mendengar gerungan protes dari Sungmin sebab tingkah Kyuhyun yang kembali menjahili sang istri dengan tindakan menjilat kecil sudut bibir Sungmin yang terkena krim susu keju.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang kemari? Hendak menjenguk Sungmin atau melaporkan suatu hal?" tanya Kyuhyun serius setelah melempar kekehan kecil ke arah Sungmin yang masih teguh melancarkan aksi marahnya dalam kebisuan diri.

Kangin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun bersama sebuah map kertas berwarna cokelat di tangan kanannya. "Mungkin keduanya, Kyuhyun," ucap Kangin sambil menyerahkan map cokelat itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun bergegas menguntai benang merah yang melilit kancing map tepat ketika map tersebut berada di tanganya, setelahnya beberapa lembar foto menaungi penglihatannya.

Sungmin beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun turut menilik beberapa lembar foto yang berada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dalam sorot mata terselimuti perasaan penasaran. Suatu tindakan yang salah sebab setelah sepasang mata mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya, perutnya seketika bergolak; terasa penuh melenyapkan rasa laparnya dan antusiasmenya terhadap kue krim susu keju tersebut.

"Park Joong Il," sebut Donghae pelan menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari lembaran foto. "Park Joong Il?" ulang Sungmin dalam pandangan menerawang seolah tengah berusaha mengingat suatu hal dan tepat di detik selanjutnya roman cantik itu mempias terkejut. "Bukankah dia mantan rivalmu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun mencoba mempertegas ingatannya.

"Ya_." Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin, memaku sorot kelam sang istri ke dalam kilatan tegasnya. "…_sekaligus mantan kakak seniorku di akademik kepolisian," sambung Kyuhyun semakin memperjelas identitas si korban pembantaian yang tercetak jelas di lembaran foto tersebut.

"Park Joong Il adalah otak utama di balik penyerangan kalian di _basement_ kantor siang tadi. Dalam tindakannya tersebut kami masih belum dapat menemukan motif utama si pelaku," sela Siwon sambil meraih selembar kertas putih dari balik saku jasnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Rupanya pergerakan si tersangka pembantaian jauh lebih cepat ketimbang pergerakan kami, hanya gelimpangan tubuh tidak bernyawa yang kami dapati di tempat persembunyian Park Joong Il siang tadi," tambah Kangin sambil mengulurkan tangan menunjuk lembaran foto di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun berniat menekankan penjelasan kalimatnya secara virtual.

Kyuhyun mengurut pangkal hidungnya disela kegiatannya menilik lembaran foto tersebut. "Mengenai motif Park Joong Il kemungkinan dikarenakan rasa iri hatinya kepadaku," lontar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan empat pria yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin sejenak mengacuhkan lembaran kertas yang berisi tentang laporan saksi mata di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara yang tertuang di dalam barisan paragraf demi mengalihkan pandang ke wajah Kyuhyun hendak mencari jawaban atas lontaran tiba-tiba sang suami.

"Kalian masih mengingatnya, bukan. Tentang pelantikanku menjadi Jenderal inti pemerintahan atau Kepala polisi nasional oleh Presiden dua tahun lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan ingatan sang lawan bicara sembari menunggu anggukan pasti dari kepala mereka. "Setelah pelantikan tersebut Park Joong Il kemudian menghilang dari divisi penyidikan kejahatan dengan alasan tidak menyetujui pelantikanku sebab usiaku yang belum matang. Kesimpulannya seharusnya dia yang menyandang identitas tersebut karena dia seniorku," lanjut Kyuhyun setelah mendapat anggukan pasti dari mereka.

"Lalu, mengenai pembantaian yang menimpa Park Joong Il beserta anak buahnya?" tanya Sungmin tidak dalam runtut kalimat utuh karena sebuah terpaan perasaan bingung lebih dulu mengambil alih pikirannya, menyebabkan putaran otak bergerak secara acak; tidak mampu merangkai kata dengan benar dan bila dipaksakan sekalipun, gugusan hurufnya akan tertuang ke dalam konsonan kata yang membingungkan.

"Mengenai kasus pembantaian yang menimpa Park Joong Il beserta anak buahnya masih dalam proses penyelidikan, Min. Dan sialnya, sepertinya ucapanmu waktu lalu di ruang persidangan mengenai ketidakbersalahan Choi Baeksil dalam kasus Kim Minrae memang benar."

Sungmin menengadah, menatap Donghae yang tengah bergerak mengerat surai kelamnya ke belakang lalu berakhir memijat tengkuk yang mulai memberat sebab lambaian beban pikir yang semakin menumpuk. "Peristiwa ini kembali terjadi ketika Choi Baeksil masih mendekam di sel tahanan. Benar begitu?" simpul Sungmin tepat sasaran, serentak tiga pria tampan itu mengangguk menyetujui kesimpulan Sungmin.

Salah satu lembar foto yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun beralih ke tangan Sungmin. Kepalanya merunduk, menatap lekat-lekat tubuh sang korban yang terlihat kacau. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi tubuh Kim Minrae, hanya berbeda di sepasang tangan yang telah hancur tidak berbentuk dan terputus secara paksa dari tubuh si korban. Suatu tindakan keji yang tidak dia dapati di kasus Kim Minrae. Namun, untuk tahap selanjutnya mengenai metode dan ciri khas dari pelaku pembantaian Park Joong Il sama seperti kasus Kim Minrae, yaitu; terdapat setangkai bunga mawar putih beserta sebaris kalimat misterius yang menunjukkan sebuah pernyataan kepemilikan.

"Aku pikir, pelaku dari kasus ini adalah orang yang sama_." Sungmin menghela napas panjang, buku jarinya yang tertaut di sepasang sisi lembar foto tanpa sadar menguat akibat dari gerungan perasaan takut sekaligus kesal yang mulai menyelubungi benak Sungmin. "…dan sebuah kabar buruk bila ternyata sang pelaku utama masih berkeliaran di masyarakat," sambungnya berat.

Hening sejenak. Empat pria tampan itu seketika terbuai ke dalam alam pikir mereka usai mencerna lontaran berkabut dari Sungmin, terlihat turut tenggelam ke dalam kecemasan Sungmin yang menakutkan tindakan keji selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan si pelaku utama bila sampai detik ini mereka tidak mampu membongkar identitas nyatanya. Sekalipun masih terhitung dua korban inti, yaitu; Kim Minrae dan Park Joong Il, tetap saja pelaku utama tersebut begitu berbahaya dan menakutkan. Tergambar jelas di dalam metode pembunuhannya, seolah telah kehilangan hati nuraninya. Dia membantai tubuh korbannya tanpa belas kasih.

"Kalian sudah menyerahkan tubuh Park Joong Il beserta anak buahnya ke bagian forensik?" Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang merujuk ke pernyataan Kyuhyun lemparkan disela kebisuan mereka. Ketiga pria tampan itu mengangguk serempak menerima lontaran pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Ya, dan mereka akan melaporkan hasilnya besok pagi," jawab Siwon.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak satu kali, dia kemudian meraih selembar foto dan lembaran kertas putih dari tangan Sungmin lalu memasukannya ke dalam map cokelat ketika sudut matanya tanpa sadar menerima pergerakan samar dari putrinya. "Baiklah, kita akan membahas kasus ini di kantor besok pagi. Sertakan semua berkas-berkasnya ke mejaku bersama hasil identifikasi milik Kim Minrae," titah Kyuhyun tegas sambil menyerahkan map cokelat itu ke tangan Kangin.

Mereka serempak memberikan jawaban secara virtual berupa anggukan tegas kepada Kyuhyun. Tepat detik selanjutnya suara rengekan Minhyun mengaburkan suasana tegang yang sempat tercipta di sekitar mereka, sekaligus mengalihkan kecemasan Sungmin ke perasaan lembut penuh kasih demi meniadakan kesan ganjil yang baru saja teruntai yang bila terlihat di sepasang mata Minhyun, maka bocah imut itu akan turut berkabung dan penasaran atas perubahan rona wajah ibunya.

" _Mommy_." Minhyun merengek sambil merangkak mendekati pangkuan Sungmin dengan salah satu tangan bergerak mengucak mata. Bibir Sungmin tertarik samar, mengulaskan satu lekuk lembut. "Ya, sayang _mommy_ di sini," tegur Sungmin usai meraih tubuh Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

Empat pria yang melihat interaksi hangat tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum simpul ketika melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin yang jauh dari kata bar-bar dan tajam bila sedang bersama Minhyun, sangat berbeda ketika si pria cantik itu berada di dalam identitas detektifnya.

" _Mom_ , kapan kita pulang? Bau rumah sakit membuatku mual," rajuk Minhyun sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke dada Sungmin seperti seekor anak kucing yang berniat bermanja dengan pemiliknya. Sungmin tersenyum simpul dengan tangan kiri yang bergerak mengusap punggung Minhyun.

" _Ne_ , sebentar lagi kita pulang," ucap Kyuhyun mewakili jawaban Sungmin saat matanya melihat intruksian Sungmin untuk turut membuka bibir karena tampaknya si bocah imut belum menyadari keberadaan ayahnya dan ketiga pria tampan itu di ruang rawat Sungmin.

Terang saja, setelah mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun; Minhyun sontak menegakkan punggung lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Rona wajah lesu dan tertekuk kesal yang sekilas lalu membayangi wajah Minhyun seketika tergantikan oleh gurat riangnya sebab mendapati keberadaan sang ayah tercinta. " _Daddy_!" teriak Minhyun kegirangan sambil meloncat riang ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Suara kekehan ringan kemudian terlempar dari celah bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah disibukkan dengan gerakan kecupan kecilnya di puncak kepala Minhyun. " _Daddy_ , bagaimana kata dokter? Apakah _mommy_ sudah boleh pulang?" oceh Minhyun penuh harap bersama kilatan polos di sepasang iris bulatnya.

Sekali lagi lekuk indah yang serentak mampu membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kyuhyun tergaris di wajah _stoic_ nya hanya karena tingkah menggemaskan Minhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terdorong mendekat, mengecup kening Minhyun dalam kurun waktu cukup lama lalu bergerak menganggukkan kepala.

"Kata dokter, _mommy_ sudah sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang."

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun membuahkan teriakan girang dari Minhyun sekaligus kekehan ringan dari empat pria yang tersisa. Suara kekehan ringan tersebut pada akhirnya menyadarkan Minhyun bila ada penghuni lain di ruang rawat ibunya selain Kyuhyun. Iris bulat namun menguarkan sorot mengintimidasi gugusan dari mata Kyuhyun itu beralih ke sisi kanan, menatap lekat-lekat ketiga pria tampan yang tengah mengulaskan lekuk manis ke arahnya.

"Paman Siwon!"

Donghae dan Kangin sejenak saling menatap dalam roman wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal akibat keasingan diri mereka di mata Minhyun. Terbukti, di antara mereka bertiga hanya Siwon yang menjadi pusat perhatian bocah cantik itu. Siwon maju selangkah mendekati tempat Minhyun kemudian merundukkan kepala menyamakan posisi wajahnya ke pandangan Minhyun. Lesung pipi Siwon terlihat semakin menjorok ke dalam ketika seulas lekuk lebar dia semaikan di gurat rupawannya.

"Yeah, nona manis. Masih mengingat paman Siwon, heum?" goda Siwon sambil mengacak puncak kepala Minhyun. " _Ne_ , paman Siwon kemana saja selama seminggu ini? Kenapa tidak mengunjungi Minhyun?" dengus Minhyun kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibir yang direspon dengan sorot teduh Siwon, menunjukkan gestur menyesal.

"Maafkan, paman, sayang. Selama seminggu ini pekerjaan paman menumpuk, jadi paman tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Minhyun," sesal Siwon beriringan dengan perubahan posisi tubuhnya yang beralih berjongkok di samping ranjang rawat Sungmin.

Minhyun menyilangkan lengan di dada, kini pipinya turut bereaksi; mengembung besar dengan sorot intimidasi yang terlihat lugu, menuai gelengan kepala tidak percaya dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitupula dengan dua pria tampan di belakang Siwon.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan es krim? Setelah paman menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan paman. Paman janji akan mentraktir Minhyun makan es krim sepuasnya," tawar Siwon dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan keteguhan berlipat membuat Minhyun yang sekilas terus berusaha mengindari tatapan Siwon beralih memandang wajah tampan sahabat ibunya itu bersama binar kegembiraan yang meletup jelas di sepasang iris bulatnya.

" _Jinjayo_?" tanya Minhyun memastikan, sementara Siwon mengangguk tegas menuai lekukan lebar di bibir Minhyun hingga sebaris gigi depannya terlihat. " _Gomawo_ , paman Siwon!" Minhyun kembali berteriak riang sambil merengkuh leher Siwon. Siwon terkekeh, iris tajamnya melirik ke arah Sungmin disela gerak tangannya yang mengusap punggung Minhyun, menguarkan sebaris sorot kehangatan yanga direspon dengan anggukan terimakasih dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus kembali ke kantor," ujar Donghae tepat di saat Siwon beranjak dari posisinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Donghae. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengutarakan runtutan kalimatnya, sepasang matanya harus teralih ke arah Siwon yang bergerak menghampiri tubuh Sungmin kemudian membawa tubuh istrinya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dan jangan suka memaksakan kehendak, Min. Ck, kau ini sungguh senang sekali membuatku cemas," rutuk Siwon dalam rasa kesal main-mainnya. Kening Sungmin mengeryit samar ketika mendapati lontaran kalimat tersebut dari bibir Siwon. "Kau seperti baru mengenalku kemarin sore, Siwon," kekeh Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangan menggesturkan diri bila dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mencemaskannya.

" _Arraseo_ , semoga lekas sembuh. Bila kondisi lenganmu belum pulih benar, sebaiknya jangan menampakkan diri terlebih dulu di kantor_."

"Tanpa kau beritahu aku pun akan mengatakan hal yang serupa kepada istriku, wakil Choi," sergah Kyuhyun cepat yang seketika membungkam bibir Siwon dan merubah rona keheningan di ruang rawat tersebut. Siwon menundukkan kepala, punggungnya merunduk rendah berniat meminta maaf ketika nada suara Kyuhyun serta tatapan tajam itu mengintimidasi dirinya. "Maafkan saya, _sir_. Saya hanya sedang mencemaskan keadaan, detektif Lee."

"Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan. Istriku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kalian lekas kembali ke kantor dan persiapkan berkas-berkas penyidikan Park Joong Il beserta Kim Minrae untuk rapat besok," tegas Kyuhyun mutlak dalam getar nada dingin yang tidak bisa dibantah. Ketiga pria tampan itu kemudian mengangguk patuh menerima perintah Kyuhyun, setelahnya membungkuk hormat meminta izin untuk undur diri.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dalam diam dengan sorot mata tidak mengerti sambil mengusap tubuh bergetar Minhyun yang kembali menyusup ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya sebab rasa takut atas perubahan sikap ayahnya. Selang beberapa detik, sorot tajam yang menghunus pekat ke pintu ruang rawat Sungmin perlahan beralih ke arahnya. Di saat itu pula, gugusan pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya lekas Sungmin lemparkan ke udara.

"Kau kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil menatap lekat-lekat roman wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengendur tenang. Hela panjang dan terdengar berat menyelusup ke telinga Sungmin bersama gerak sepasang kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup sejenak. "Aku tidak menyukai sikapnya," katanya singkat.

Alis Sungmin bertaut bingung bersemu tidak percaya diiringi posisi kepala yang miring ke kanan. "Sejak kapan? Aku pikir selama ini kau menerima hubungan persahabatan kami. Dan kau juga tahu, kami sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat jauh sebelum aku mengenal dirimu," ucap Sungmin masih dalam gugusan kata yang menggesturkan perasaan bingung serta ketidakpercayaannya akan sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon beberapa menit lalu.

"Terkadang aku merasa bila semua tindak perhatiannya terhadap dirimu selama ini lebih dari seorang teman, _dear_. Aku seorang dominan sama sepertinya dan tatapan tersebut bukan hanya sekadar tatapan kasih kepada seorang sahabat."

Sungmin terdiam, semakin melekatkan tatapan matanya ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang tersorot silih berganti penuh asa tidak terdefinisi; antara perasaan kesal, marah dan merasa tidak terima bercampur menjadi satu dominan binar kepekatan hati yang sekilas membuat bulu roma Sungmin meremang.

"Kita sudah menikah selama 5 tahun, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon jangan meragukan cintaku kepadamu hanya karena perlakuan Siwon kepadaku_." Sungmin menarik napas dalam lalu dia desaukan secara perlahan. Gerak tangannya senantiasa bergerak menjalankan tugasnya menepuk dan mengusap punggung Minhyun demi menenangkan sang putri sematawayangnya. "…_wajar memang bila Siwon mencemaskan diriku seperti tadi, persahabatan kami tidak bisa dibilang singkat, Kyu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, bukankah pada akhirnya aku memilih dirimu," sambung Sungmin lembut dengan nada bujukan bermaksud menenangkan kemelut hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerling pergerakan tangan Sungmin pada punggung tangannya; mengusapnya secara perlahan kemudian memenuhi ruas jarinya dengan jemari lentik Sungmin, membawa sepasang tangan yang terlihat saling melengkapi itu tertaut dalam genggaman hangat.

"Percaya kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menghianatimu ataupun mencurahkan perasaan cintaku ke lain hati, Cho Kyuhyun."

Bibir Sungmin tertarik lurus, menguarkan roman keindahan yang seketika mampu membius Kyuhyun hanya dalam sekali pandang. Mendapati seulas senyum yang kala itu sontak membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pesona Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun pula tanpa sadar tertarik; mengguratkan perasaan yakin atas ucapan Sungmin sekalipun sisi terdalam hatinya masih meragu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin. _Daddy_ mencintai kalian," ujar Kyuhyun tulus sambil meraih tubuh Sungmin dan Minhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. Minhyun berbalik menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun sambil terkikik riang ketika melihat sang ayah tidak lagi berada di situasi menakutkan. Sungmin tersenyum, membalas pernyataan kasih Kyuhyun melalui isyarat matanya yang kemudian menuai sebuah kecupan manis di kening dan bibir.

 _ **BLOOD**_

Sungmin menyandarkan pinggul ke sisi meja Kyuhyun sambil mengusahakan diri menekan dada Kyuhyun menjauh menggunakan sepasang tangan yang sejak tadi nyaris berada dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun bila dia tidak dengan sigap menghindari sergapan Kyuhyun. Sepasang iris bulat Sungmin tiba-tiba kembali membulat penuh permohonan secara tersirat kepada Kyuhyun agar si lelaki tampan bergegas menghentikan aksi cabulnya yang mendadak bereaksi di tempat dan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kyu, aku mohon. Sebentar lagi rapat yang kau perintahkan itu akan segera dimulai_." Sungmin sejenak memotong permohonannya dalam decakan lidah kesal ketika akhirnya salah satu tangan Kyuhyun berhasil meringkus tangan kanannya akibat dari kelengahannya. "…_Kyuhyun! Jangan macam-macam kita masih berada di kantor. Aih!" pekik Sungmin rusuh saat sepasang matanya tanpa sengaja melirik pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun yang mulai mencari kesempatan di balik jaket kulitnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong ke depan, semakin menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke meja bersama seulas lekuk miring menyebalkan yang sarat akan aura mesum terbayang jelas di penglihatan Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti. Tetapi_." Kini wajah Kyuhyun yang terdorong ke depan, menyentuh ujung hidung Sungmin dan kening lelaki cantiknya. "…_berikan aku sedikit asupan, _dear_ ," bisik Kyuhyun berat sembari meniup kecil permukaan bibir Sungmin.

Sebuah desiran halus yang meremangkan tubuh seketika menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sungmin di setiap sapuan napas Kyuhyun membelai pelan permukaan bibirnya. Dalam getar tubuh yang mulai memanas, Sungmin masih menyempatkan diri meneguk ludah secara paksa demi membasahi kerongkongan yang terasa kering.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin was-was menakutkan permintaan aneh-aneh Kyuhyun yang memang pada kenyataannya akan berujung ke hal-hal yang tidak patut di kala gairah tengah mengusai tubuh lelaki tampan itu. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun semakin bergerak miring ketika mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari sang istri yang entah mengapa terdengar mengundang. "Julurkan lidahmu_." Mata Kyuhyun bergelirya cepat pada arloji _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "…_masih tersisa 15 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai," kata Kyuhyun penuh makna.

Bola mata Sungmin membulat sadis hendak memberikan tatapan mematikan miliknya kepada Kyuhyun yang berujung pada gestur menggemaskan miliknya yang entah mengapa selalu menguar dari roman wajah Sungmin sekalipun pria cantik itu tidak menguarkannya. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang terlihat begitu enggan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, terbukti dari pergerakan lambat Sungmin terkesan mengulur waktu. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia kemudian dengan jahil mengantukkan ujung lututnya yang berada di antara kaki Sungmin ke selakangan istrinya. Terang saja, Sungmin sontak terpekik terkejut dan Kyuhyun bergegas menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin; menggiring lidah Sungmin untuk menjelajahi mulutnya.

Belum sempat dia menetlarkan detak jantungnya akibat dari usapan ujung lutut Kyuhyun di selakangannya, kini dia kembali dikejutkan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang telah terduduk di meja Kyuhyun bersama sang lidah yang tengah menjadi tawanan bibir ganas pria tampan berkulit pucat itu. Sungmin tanpa sadar mengerang saat merasa mulutnya kering akibat dari hisapan brutal di lidahnya, hanya sepersekian detik lalu Kyuhyun melepaskannya, beralih pada kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang permukaan bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela kecupannya, hatinya selalu berdesir kuat setiap dia merengkuh erat pinggang Sungmin sambil menghujani bibir candu itu dengan kecupan kecilnya. Dia tidak mengerti, perasaan bahagia yang tidak terkira seketika membuat dirinya penuh. " _Love you, dear_ ," bisik Kyuhyun disela kecupannya. Sungmin kemudian turut tersenyum, sepasang lengannya bergerak merengkuh leher Kyuhyun. " _Love you more, honey_ ," balas Sungmin penuh kasih sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

Suara ketukan di pintu menjadi pengalih tatapan mereka yang tengah tenggelam dalam gelora kehangatan yang menguar di masing-masing mata mereka. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh, sementara Sungmin beranjak turun dari meja sambil membenahi kerutan samar di jas hitam Kyuhyun akibat dari rengkuhan jemari tangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Masuk," titah Kyuhyun menghentikan suara ketukan pelan di pintu. Pintu ruang rapat itu perlahan terkuak menampilkan beberapa pasang tubuh yang menunduk hormat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun bergumam, menerima salam hormat mereka sekaligus mempersilakan anggota rapatnya untuk memasuki ruang rapat.

 _ ***White Rose***_

"Setelah melakukan serangkaian identifikasi pada tubuh korban yang diketahui bernama Park Joong Il, rupanya terdapat satu perbedaan dari hasil milik Kim Minrae," jelas Leeteuk sambil menggerakkan tangan menyebar beberapa berkas ke meja hasil identifikasinya bersama team forensik yang baru saja mereka rampungkan tadi malam.

"Apakah ini mengenai pemotongan tubuh yang terlihat lebih kasar dari kasus Kim Minrae?" tanya Sungmin menyela suara bising seresah kertas yang saling bergesekan dengan kertas lain dan meja ketika Leeteuk dan Heechul bergerak saling menukar kertas di lingkupan tangan mereka.

"Bukan," sergah Heechul cepat sembari membenahi kacamatanya yang nyaris meluncur dari hidung bangirnya. "Bukan, karena struktur pemotongan tubuh yang terlihat lebih kasar tetapi sebab sebuah zat kimia mematikan yang berhasil kami dapati di tubuh Park Joong Il."

"Bagaimana dengan tubuh anak buah Park Joong Il? Adakah zat kimia serupa?" tanya Donghae memastikan konsonan kata Heechul yang terdengar mencurigakan. Heechul menautkan jemari tangannya ke meja, iris kucing yang tersembunyi di balik lensa minus itu mengedar secara lekat. "Hal itulah yang membuat kami mengerut curiga. Zat kimia tersebut hanya berhasil kami dapatkan di tubuh Park Joong Il, tidak dengan tubuh anak buahnya."

"Apa?" Kini sang Kepala polisi yang angkat bicara setelah sepersekian menit terdiam menyerna setiap gugusan kesaksian Leeteuk dan Heechul tentang hasil penyidikan team forensik terhadap tubuh Park Joong Il.

" _Strychnine_. Racun penghancur saraf tubuh manusia yang mampu membungkam si korban hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 hingga 20 menit."

"Apakah itu sebuah pengelabuhan identitas pelaku? Dia menggunakan metode baru dalam melenyapkan korbannya dengan menggunakan racun," sela Sungmin di antara keheningan yang sekilas melanda ruang rapat tersebut akibat dari roman keterkejutan tentang metode baru si pelaku yang tampak lebih keji dari kasus sebelumnya; menyiksa si korban terlebih dulu dalam balutan racun sebelum meluluhlantahkan susunan tubuhnya.

"Kemungkinan seperti itu, namun tampaknya tidak cukup berhasil. Karena bila melihat dari cara pemotongan urat saraf maupun otot di setiap jaringan susunan tubuh milik Park Joong Il serta anak buahnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kasus Kim Minrae." Leeteuk kembali mengambil alih, menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dalam runtut kata yang terdengar lugas dan tegas.

"Dapat disimpulkan bila pelaku pembantaian Kim Minrae juga pelaku pembantaian Park Joong Il beserta anak buahnya," simpul Siwon mempertegas lontaran kalimat Leeteuk yang direspon serempak dengan anggukan kepala oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Bagaimana dengan sidik jari si pelaku? Team forensik tidak dapat menemukannya?"

Untuk sesaat Leeteuk dan Heechul terdiam usai menerima lontaran pernyataan dari Kyuhyun yang memang benar kenyataannya. Perlahan kepala sepasang pemimpin divisi forensik itu merunduk sedang, berniat meminta maaf atas ketidakberhasilan mereka dalam mencari jejak sidik jari si pelaku di tubuh korban yang bilamana terendus dapat menjadi salah satu barang bukti yang cukup membantu atau bisa dikatakan sangat membantu dalam proses penyidikan identitas si tersangka.

Hela panjang yang terdengar berat kemudian meluncur dari celah bibir Kyuhyun beriringan dengan gerak punggung yang menyandar ke tubuh kursi. Tanpa mereka mengucap sebaris kata maaf, Kyuhyun telah mengetahuinya bila seulas kalimat pernyataan yang baru saja dia utarakan memang tengah berlaku kebenarannya. Team forensik tidak mampu mendapatkan sidik jari si pelaku, sebuah hasil merugi yang menimpa kasus Kim Minrae kembali terulang di kasus Park Joong Il.

"Setidaknya kita masih mempunyai dua barang bukti yang ditinggalkan si pelaku di setiap aksi pembantaiannya, _sir_ ," kata Yunho sopan setelah sebelumnya meraih selembar kertas dari tangan Donghae. Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan terdorong ke sisi meja menjauhi sandaran kursi dengan sepasang siku yang menumpu meja. Jemari tangannya tertaut di depan wajah Kyuhyun, menghalangi sepasang iris tajam yang menghunus lekat ke wajah Yunho.

"Sepertinya si pelaku memang sengaja meninggalkan dua objek misterius itu di setiap aksinya, Yunho-ssi," terang Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Yunho mengangguk satu kali, punggungnya kian menegak hendak memberikan gestur keseriusan dirinya dalam menguntai kalimat selanjutnya. "Benar, _sir_. Tetapi, menurut saya dua objek misterius itu dapat kita jadikan sebagai barang bukti utama. Mengenai gugusan kalimat dan setangkai bunga mawar putih, saya rasa dua hal tersebut memiliki artian tersendiri."

"Saya setuju dengan perkataan, Yunho-ssi, _sir_. Bahwasana setangkai bunga mawar putih beserta gugusan kalimat yang mengandung artian kepemilikan tersebut mempunyai artian tersendiri," tambah Yesung menerima perkataan Yunho sekaligus turut membantu Yunho merealisasikan hasil pengamatan team (penyidikan barang bukti) mereka kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan besar ada sebuah keterkaitan secara emosional antara dua objek tersebut dengan si pelaku, _sir_."

Dan kesimpulan Himchan dari divisi yang sama dengan Yunho dan Yesung seketika mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang pemimpin rapat. Kyuhyun sejenak mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin yang mendadak bungkam di kursinya sambil menundukkan kepala menatap lekat-lekat lembaran foto sang korban yang tersebar acak di meja.

"Mawar putih," kata Sungmin pelan, namun berhasil menarik setiap pasang tubuh yang terduduk di kursi rapat yang berbentuk melingkar panjang itu mengalihkan fokus ke tempat Sungmin. Kelopak mata Sungmin terpejam sesaat, setelahnya terkuak bersama iringan iris bulat yang mengedar di seluruh wajah penghuni ruang rapat. "Mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaanku."

Suasana di ruang rapat tersebut mendadak senyap terkesan hening seolah tidak berpenghuni tepat ketika Sungmin usai menyelesaikan runtutan kalimatnya. Setiap pasang mata yang semula menguarkan rona penasaran kini tergantikan dengan rona keterkejutan berlebih dalam ruaman putaran otak tidak terstruktur dan terasa rancu.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui bunga kesukaanmu, Min?" tanya Donghae tanpa embel-embel kesopanan ketika gugusan penasarannya perlahan mengerucut ke hal yang mencurigakan di tengah keheningan yang sempat merajut ruang rapat itu. Kepala Sungmin mengangguk samar, dia kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kepala polisi. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bunga kesukaanku."

Tangan Donghae tanpa sadar memukul permukaan meja dengan keras bermaksud menyalurkan debaran emosinya terhadap jawaban Sungmin yang terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi analisisnya. Tidak mungkin dirinya menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai pelaku pembantaian berantai ini hanya karena dia mengetahui bunga kesukaan Sungmin yang entah disengaja atau tidak bisa terjatuh di bunga yang sama.

"Sungmin, apakah kau sebelumnya pernah terlibat suatu interaksi dengan Kim Minrae secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja?" Kini berganti Kangin yang melayangkan pertanyaan terhadap Sungmin demi mengukuhkan prasangkanya yang sepertinya mulai mendekati titik terang.

Kening Sungmin terlihat berkerut samar, sesungguhnya dalam hati dia sedikit merutuki pertanyaan para anggota teamnya yang terkesan mulai mencurigai dirinya, namun apa dikata demi menguak sebuah kasus keji yang pula turut membuatnya resah. Sungmin terpaksa meladeni tingkah labil rekan se-divisinya itu. "Bila aku tidak salah mengenali seseorang. Tiga hari sebelum kematian Kim Minrae kami memang sempat bertemu dalam sebuah interaksi tidak sengaja. Waktu itu, aku dan Minhyun sedang berada di café dekat sekolah Minhyun. Dan kami saling jumpa dengan sebuah insiden tumpahnya kopi Kim Minrae di tanganku."

"Apakah dia sengaja melakukannya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Siwon dalam pangkuan tangan kiri yang menopang dagu. "Kim Minrae tidak sengaja menubrukku."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa bila kejadian ini terlihat saling berkaitan," kata Yunho dalam intonasi nada penuh makna sambil menatap lembaran kertas bukti yang berbayang di penglihatannya. "Pertama, kasus Kim Minrae. Detektif Lee berkata bila tiga hari sebelum kematian Kim Minrae, mereka saling bertemu dalam sapa salam tidak sengaja karena sebuah insiden tumpahan kopi. Kedua, kasus Park Joong Il. Memang mereka tidak saling bertemu, tetapi salah seorang anak buah Park Joong Il tanpa sengaja melukai lengan detektif Lee karena salah sasaran. Ketiga, bunga kesukaan detektif Lee ialah bunga mawar putih. Sebuah objek misterius yang selalu kita temui di dalam aksi si pelaku. Dan yang terakhir, guratan kalimat penuh makna kepemilikan tersebut_."

Penjelasan Yunho sejenak terpotong sebab pengalihan fokus kepada selembar kertas putih yang terintruksi untuk turut menemani ocehannya terhadap sekumpulan bukti yang nyaris dia kumpulkan menjadi satu baris paragraf susunan bukti yang lebih akurat. "…_kalimat itu berbunyi, _'Mawar putih tak bernoda. Dan aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menodai milikku'_. Sebuah simpulan kiasan bila si pelaku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menodai miliknya," lanjut Yunho mengakhiri penjelasannya bersama tatapan mata yang mengedar ke arah Sungmin.

Suara dehem dari Kyuhyun seketika mengalihkan pandangan lekat Yunho dari wajah Sungmin ke arahnya. Lelaki tampan berpostur tinggi itu kemudian menundukkan kepala memohon maaf atas tingkah kurang sopannya terhadap Sungmin saat mendapati sorot tajam dari sepasang iris kelam pimpinannya.

"Aku hargai kesimpulan mahirmu mengenai kasus pembantaian keji ini, Yunho-ssi. Tetapi, bukan berarti kau berhak menatap detektif Lee menggunakan insting interogasi tersebut," tekan Kyuhyun dingin di setiap untaian kalimatnya dan semakin membuat Yunho merunduk bersalah merutuki insting analisisnya yang seringkali menguar secara bar-bar.

Kyuhyun lantas beranjak dari kursinya masih dalam posisi melayangkan tatapan dingin ke sisi wajah Yunho sambil menarik napas dalam, menghalau gerungan emosi yang memang selalu memuncak tidak terkendali bila seseorang yang dia kasihi dan cintai tercubit sekalipun hanya sebuah pandangan tersirat. "Rapat hari ini selesai dan segera letakkan hasil dari penyelidikan maupun penyidikan kalian terhadap kasus Kim Minrae serta Park Joong Il ke ruanganku 10 menit dari sekarang," titah Kyuhyun mutlak yang serempak mereka sanggupi dalam posisi tubuh yang turut membungkuk hormat.

"Donghae, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Kim Seokjin. Bergegas ke ruanganku, sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun tajam sebelum melenyapkan diri dari balik pintu ruang rapat, menyisakan berbagai hela napas lega serta usapan pelan di dada sebab telah terbebas dari pimpinan mengerikan mereka.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang ketika mendapati sang suami sedang dalam kondisi hati tidak baik hanya karena tatapan interogasi dari Yunho untuknya yang memang wajar berlaku di saat semua runtutan peristiwa beberapa hari ini entah mengapa terlihat saling berkaitan dengan dirinya. Kening Sungmin mengerut samar bersama pandangan menerawang yang mengarah ke dinding ruang rapat saat otaknya tiba-tiba berputar mengindikasikan runtutan penjelasan Yunho beberapa menit lalu yang kini berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya serta membuat benaknya mengerung tidak tenang.

"Benar, peristiwa ini terlihat tidak wajar. Dimulai dari bunga mawar putih, guratan kalimat kepemilikan serta kasus Kim Minrae dan Park Joong Il. Kesimpulan kasarnya, Kim Minrae terbunuh karena dia melukai tanganku dengan kopi panasnya dan Park Joong Il beserta anak buahnya terbantai tragis juga karena telah melukai diriku. Sementara, kalimat kepemilikan itu memberikan sebuah makna bila siapapun yang berani menodai miliknya, dia akan melenyapkannya."

Jemari Sungmin saling bertaut di depan wajah lalu berakhir di bawah dagu. Sungmin bergerak menumpu dagu disela pemikirannya terhadap kesimpulan Yunho yang tanpa sengaja menuai gerumuh kekesalan di hati Kyuhyun. "Menodai, bisa pula diartikan dengan melukai, menyentuh_." Sungmin bergumam lirih dalam kesendiriannya. Ruang rapat itu kini benar-benar senyap sebab hanya dirinya yang masih berdiam diri di ruang rapat berukuran 7x4 meter itu. "…_Tetapi, siapa gerangan pelaku tersebut? Hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bunga kesukaanku, bahkan Siwon yang telah menjalin persahabatan denganku sedari kecilpun tidak mengetahuinya. Orang luar? Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun di luar sana. Aku hanya dekat dengan anggota kepolisian. Apa hanya sekadar kebetulan?"

Desauan desah frustasi mengiringi pergerakan jemari Sungmin yang mengacak surai legamnya. Kepalanya beralih menekan meja, menunduk menyembunyikan guratan bingung sekaligus lelah yang mulai memburamkan bias eloknya akibat dari perputaran otak yang tiada memberikan hasil. "Tidak mungkin aku menuduh, Kyuhyun. Lagipula sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi seorang psikopat.._Astaga waktunya menjemput Minhyun!" pekik Sungmin terkejut ketika disela gerungan frustasinya iris bulatnya bergelirya ke jam dinding yang tertempel di ujung ruang rapat yang berhadapan lurus dengan meja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian bergegas beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah cepat keluar dari ruang rapat bersama pergerakan jemari di layar ponsel bermaksud memberikan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Kyuhyun guna memberitahu si suami bila dirinya tengah menjemput Minhyun saat ini.

 _ ***White Rose***_

Bibir Sungmin tertarik lurus membentuk sebuah ukiran indah di wajah eloknya ketika sepasang mata melihat tubuh Minhyun di antara barisan balita lain yang berbondong keluar dari kelas mereka. Sungmin melambaikan tangan, memberi sapaan ceria pada Minhyun saat kepala yang menunduk itu mendongak bermaksud mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba alis Sungmin menyatu heran beriringan dengan gerak tubuh turun ke bawah menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang putri ketika tubuh Minhyun tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap kening Minhyun, menyeka bulir keringat yang sedikit menyeruak keluar membasahi kulit putih putrinya. Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sepasang iris kelam yang membulat besar dan berkaca. "Juno, nakal _mommy_ ," rajuk Minhyun bersama isakan lirihnya yang mulai berbisik pelan dari celah bibir mungilnya.

Salah satu tangan Minhyun terangkat, mengucak matanya yang berair. "Dia selalu menjahiliku dan mengejekku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat nakal padanya. Juno, nakal _mommy_. Juno, nakal! _Mommy_ harus menjewer telinganya!" adu Minhyun disela senggukan kecilnya kemudian menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Lengan Sungmin terangkat mengusap punggung Minhyun dan menepuknya pelan hendak menenangkan isakan Minhyun yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tangisan keras. "Sayang_." Sungmin mendesis lembut menenangkan Minhyun. "…_ _arra_ , nanti _mommy_ menemui Juno dan berbicara padanya agar tidak nakal lagi dengan Minhyun, _ne_. Sudah, jangan menangis, sayang."

"Jangan hanya mengajaknya berbicara, _mommy_. _Mommy,_ juga harus menjewer telinganya!" jerit Minhyun kesal yang direspon dengan anggukan pasrah dari Sungmin. "Iya, iya. Nanti Juno akan _mommy_ jewer telinganya," desah Sungmin putus asa sambil menganggukkan kepala meminta maaf kepada setiap orangtua yang juga tengah menjemput anak mereka. Mereka menggelengkan kepala tidak masalah lalu mematri seulas senyum.

"Cih, kekanakan! Bisanya cuma mengadu dan mengeluh!" ledek seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang menyibukkan diri menendang-nendang kecil bola sepaknya. Minhyun seketika berhenti menangis, tubuhnya sontak berbalik dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang menguar pekat ke arah bocah imut itu. "Bukan urusanmu! Dasar anak nakal! Aku membencimu!" teriak Minhyun kesal kemudian berbalik meraih tangan ibunya.

" _Mommy_! _Mommy_! Dia Juno, _mom_! Cepat jewer telinganya! Dia meledekku lagi, _mom_ ," kata Minhyun rusuh sembari menarik-narik tangan Sungmin mengintruksikan kepada si ibu untuk bergegas merealisasikan keinginannya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Minhyun. " _Ne_ , Juno. Kemari, sayang. Paman ingin berkenalan dengan Juno," tutur Sungmin ramah yang dibalas dengan raut masam.

"Tidak mau!"

Minhyun seketika menjerit marah kepada Juno ketika bola yang sejak tadi berada di antara kaki Juno melayang ke pelipis Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin otomatis terduduk ke tanah dengan salah satu tangan yang menyentuh pelipis ketika hantaman bola membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KENAPA KAU MELUKAI _MOMMY_ KU!" teriak Minhyun murka. Wajah putihnya memerah sempurna dengan kilatan bola mata yang kembali berkaca hendak menangis lagi saat sudut matanya mendapati luka lebam di pelipis kanan Sungmin.

"KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCI IBUMU! AKU MEMBENCI KEBAIKAN IBUMU KEPADAMU!" balas Juno turut berteriak kesal sambil menahan isakannya. Kepala itu perlahan merunduk, menyembunyikan lelehan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi gembulnya. "Ibuku tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal. Ibuku tidak pernah mengantar dan menjemputku ke sekolah. Bahkan, ibuku tidak pernah berada di rumah."

Lengan kanan Juno terangkat guna mengusap lelehan ingus dan air mata yang semakin membasahi wajahnya. "Sementara kau. Ibumu selalu membuatkanmu bekal, mengantarmu ke sekolah dan menjemputmu. Tentu saja aku merasa iri. Aku juga ingin mempunyai seorang ibu seperti ibumu, Minhyun."

Dan ucapan terakhir Juno serentak mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk menghampiri bocah tampan itu. Tepat di hadapan Juno, Sungmin merundukkan tubuh; menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Juno. "Jika Juno bersedia, Paman mau membuatkan Juno bekal. Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin lembut sambil mengusap bulir air mata Juno. Kelopak mata Juno mengerjap dua kali, terlihat polos dan menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Paman mau membuatkan Juno bekal? Paman tidak memarahi Juno karena sudah melukai kepala, paman?"

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng dua kali berseling dengan kecupan lembut di kening Juno. "Tidak. Paman, tidak akan memarahi Juno asalkan Juno menjadi anak baik dan tidak mengulangi kenakalan ini kedua kalinya."

" _Ne_ , apakah Juno boleh memanggil paman dengan sebutan _mommy_? Apakah Juno boleh bermain setiap hari ke rumah, paman?"

Permintaan beruntun Juno menghadirkan lambaian tangan Sungmin ke arah Minhyun, mengintruksikan sang putri untuk mendekat ke tempatnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati rona enggan di wajah Minhyun saat tepat berada di samping ibunya. Lengan Sungmin terulur merengkuh tubuh Minhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bagaimana, sayang. Apa kau menerima permintaan, Juno?" tanya Sungmin di balik punggung Minhyun. Alis Minhyun saling bertaut pekat terlihat begitu menimbang permintaan Juno dalam gurat wajah yang terlihat menggemaskan. Selang beberapa menit, kepala Minhyun mengangguk dua kali. " _Ne_ , asalkan Juno tidak nakal lagi pada Minhyun," dengus Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kekehan ringan meluncur dari bibir Sungmin usai mendengar dengusan Minhyun yang sejujurnya terdengar enggan. Bagaimanapun juga sifat Minhyun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu sangat posesif dan protektif bila menyangkut dirinya. Lelaki cantik berbalutkan kaos sweater berwarna merah jambu ini kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di pipi kanan Minhyun, menggesturkan diri bila dia menyukai perbuatan sang putri.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang jangan suka bertengkar lagi, ya. Ayo, bersalaman ucapkan kata maaf dan teman," titah Sungmin riang sambil membulatkan mata bermaksud memberikan gestur imutnya yang bila di hadapan rekan kepolisiannya mustahil dia perlihatkan eksistensinya.

Juno dan Minhyun menggangguk senang, tangan kanan mereka kemudian saling bertaut dan mengatakan hal yang di titahkan Sungmin dalam nada ceria seolah tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk sebelumnya. Sungmin terkekeh gemas mendapati tingkah polos sepasang bocah berusia 5 tahun itu, lengannya kemudian terentang membawa Juno dan Minhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya beriringan dengan suara kikikan kecil mereka yang membaur menjadi satu.

Menghiraukan seorang pria misterius berbalutkan coat panjang berwarna hitam beserta topi berwarna senada dengan coat yang digunakan tengah memandang penuh minat interaksi hangat itu dari balik tabung _v_ _ending_ _machine_. Kepulan asap mengudara di setiap hela napas yang terdorong keluar. Seulas lekuk menyeramkan tiba-tiba tergaris di bibir merah itu.

"Bocah manis yang malang," gumamnya disela kekehan berat miliknya yang mengudara penuh ancaman mengerikan.

 **TBC**

Mianhae Mianhae baby….

Upnya ngaret bangeet...yaaa Mianhae hehe

Tapi akhirnya up kan...hehe berdoa nee semoga chap depan ga terlalu ngaret...Yosh Happy Reading semoga ga mengecewakan…

Untuk semua Rippyueers dan pendukung ffku Terimakasih nee...masih mau baca dan mendukung karyaku…

Arraaa….

Love you all


End file.
